


キミという光 03

by shimotsuki_kayu



Series: キミという光 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: 吸血鬼凛月x淫魔真绪R18情节请注意请先阅读02





	キミという光 03

天空暗的令人生厌，黑压压一片向大地蔓延开来，吞噬了最后的光。今天偏偏又是没有月亮的朔日，寥寥几颗星子的光辉也被瞬间淹没在无尽的黑暗之中。

　　淫魔虽然经常会选择在夜深人静的时候进行捕食的行为，但说到底还是依赖阳光的物种。在这伸手不见五指的夜里，衣更真绪那双漂亮的眼睛完全失去了效用，也只好徒劳地大睁着，双手紧紧握住了身旁那人的手臂。一方面是出于对未知的恐惧，另一方面则是……

　　“真……绪？你还好吗？”凛月感觉到紧握住自己手臂到指节泛白的十指，正在微微颤抖的。他开了开口，又顿了顿，终究是没把那个熟悉的称呼念出口。

　　身为暗夜的魔物，凛月那双猩红色的双眸在此刻就显得更为透亮，泛着淡淡的光。他只需淡淡一扫，便能轻易地发现身边那人的异常之处。

　　真绪无法克制地小声喘息着，或许为了制止那羞耻的声音脱口而出，他用牙齿紧咬下唇。但粗重的鼻息皆透过那污浊不堪的空气喷薄到凛月的脸上，将他内心那些不堪的念想暴露的彻底。他的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，连耳根都被染成漂亮的玫红色。他低垂着眼，使凛月看不清他那双漂亮的眼睛，只有那长而翘的睫羽在黑暗中不停地上下翩跹轻舞，仅在眼尾处挂上了几滴泪珠。

　　他也不是那种青涩的毛头小子，一下便明了当前真绪的状况。他见真绪连说话都困难，索性闭了嘴。直接用一只手揽住他瘦削的肩膀，让真绪倚靠在自己的怀里承担他的大部分体重。

　　“我们去找个房间好吗？”看着真绪不断发软打滑的脚步，凛月看在眼里疼在心里，却什么办法都没有，也只好带着他向小镇的深处走去。

　　“……”正如凛月所料，真绪在凛月揽过自己身体的那一刻就已经彻底失去了判断能力。他只觉得自己就像被什么邪火炙烤一样，从身体深处传出一阵阵的高热，烧的他连思考都困难。他庆幸在自己靠上去的那一刻凛月没有抛弃自己，而是瞬间明白了自己当前尴尬的处境并试图去帮他解决。他索性抛下了那些该死的自尊，任凭凛月带着自己快步走在陌生的街道上。虽然他有些惊讶于面前这个吸血鬼对自己疑似过于亲密的举动和称呼，但这都不是当前他应该关心的问题。

　　虽然凛月也是第一次来到这个小镇——他身为吸血鬼一族自从被“放逐”后就一直在此世过着东躲西藏的生活——但由于那个梦魇的追击他和他的同族同伴昼伏夜出足足在这个小镇隐藏了三天（那些同伴后来都惨死于兽族之爪下），对小镇还是有最基础的了解的。

　　人类早在双方第一次激战中产生的剧烈爆炸后就忙不迭地逃离了他们赖以生存的小镇，因此在梦魇被彻底击败后的此刻，小城就是一座仅仅属于两人的家园。

　　凛月仗着小镇没有人类直接一脚踹开了一座庄园的大门。他扭动了一下位于玄关处的灯具开关，房间中还是死一般的沉寂。他轻轻砸了一下嘴，看着怀里压抑的快要把自己嘴咬烂的真绪，索性放弃了寻找光的行为，直接抱着真绪冲上了二楼，手指捻了个简单的魔法将最近一间房间的沉重木门直接轰成了齑粉。看到那张位于房间正中央的巨大床铺时，他终于松了一口气，为自己的好幸运而暗自高兴。

　　“真绪，我们到了。”凛月揽着那人到床边坐下，一边收紧了手臂，一边用另一只手撩开了真绪散乱的发丝，露出光洁的额头。他盯着怀里不断喘息着可人儿，心疼地用手指去摸了摸那被咬到血淋漓的嘴唇，“别压抑着了，若是难受就叫出声来，这里没有他人的。”

　　或许是感受到了什么，吸血鬼微凉的体温正好缓解了此刻陷入高热境地的自己，真绪无意识中竟松开了齿关，进而一口将其含在了嘴里。舌头有些笨拙地去舔舐着他的手指，从指腹到指甲，再张大嘴直接吮吸整个指节。他认真而专注的舔着，丝毫没有觉得这样的动作有什么不对。在被烧糊的脑海里，只有清凉是他唯一的诉求。

　　凛月看着这样的真绪，赤红的双眼暗了暗，转成更为深邃的茜色。那根手指不仅撩动了真绪，也同时搅乱了他的思绪。

　　他有些复杂地看着眼前被情欲掌握全部的真绪，甚至不知道该怎么面对眼前的“恋人”——不，或许称为“前任恋人”比较合适，毕竟那个人在被植入那个该死的符文之后就忘记了两人过去的一切。“朔间凛月”这个名字对于现在的衣更真绪来说，不过就是叛逃的前任‘魔王’的弟弟这一身份的代号而已。哦，或许还要加上一个“杀人未遂”的前缀。

　　他们不是第一次做这些亲昵的举动，甚至更逾矩的事情也做了个彻底，但他从来没有如此纠结地去与他身体相接触。无论是哪种身份，他都不希望这样交付双方身心的举动是出于被动的目的。他渴求着此刻忘记一切的真绪也能用他那漂亮的双眼望着自己，看到他那澄澈的灵魂中熊熊燃烧的一颗恋慕之心。

　　可是，他却什么都看不到了。

　　真绪抬眼，用那双蒙着水雾的漂亮绿眸向上望着眉头紧皱的凛月，隐隐还含着一丝挑逗的意味。可是他越注视着自己，凛月的心就越沉下一分。

　　是空洞的，是无知的，甚至带着一份憎恨的色彩。

　　他感到浑身发冷，不禁收紧了自己手臂，顺势将那根手指从他口中抽出，上面满布晶亮的涎液。他将真绪深深环入自己的胸膛，下巴枕着他的头顶，嗅着从他发间散发而出的那股甘甜的柑橘香气。

　　“真绪，你知道我是谁吗？”他闭了闭眼，一只手沿着脊背顺势而上轻轻点住真绪脖颈后方，在衬衫的遮掩下若隐若现的黑色花纹。

　　“快……快给我……”怀里的人在没有了手指的阻碍后彻底解放了自己的天性，清亮中透着沙哑的声音浸透着淫欲就那样盘旋在凛月的耳边，像一把锤子敲击着凛月不堪一击的神经。

　　——就这样好了，若是他忘了自己，那就这样好了。

　　凛月自暴自弃地想着。

　　——他若是忘记了之前的一切，便忘了罢。

　　他松开了双臂，用两指固定住了真绪的下巴，一低头便浅浅吻上他的唇角。

　　他能感受到真绪先是小小的怔愣了一秒，然后便迅速地把控了主权。他就像个初尝情欲滋味的幼兽一般仅凭着本能去啃咬着凛月凉薄的唇瓣，然后在凛月默许的情况下用舌尖撬开他的齿关，卷走了其中丰富的蕴含着魔力的液体。

　　——淫魔是以其他种族的体液为生的种族。

　　他那双耀眼的绿眸在甫一接触到凛月唾液的那一刻就亮了起来。虽然此刻的房内黑暗无比，凛月能感觉到身旁人的兴奋。他痛苦地闭了闭眼，像对待温柔的情人那样用手掌将真绪的头压向自己，然后迅速夺回了主动权，将自己的舌头送入对方高热的口腔，为淫魔送去足够的能量。

　　两个人的唇舌紧紧纠缠在一起，就像一对相爱已久的恋人那样身体紧紧相贴。可是或许只有凛月知道，他是有多么不愿意以这种方式向身下的人诉说自己的爱意。

　　真绪虽说身为淫魔，也耳濡目染了许多情色的场景，但毕竟年岁尚小，种族优势又让吸血鬼占尽了便宜。他很快便在这场交锋中败下阵来。他甚至忘记用鼻子去呼吸，只是一味贪图着源源不断的魔力流入体内，口唇大张着试图获取一口新鲜的空气，唾液不住地从嘴角留下，一副狼狈至极的模样。但作为淫魔，这算不上什么羞耻，相反的于这个种族而言还可以算得上是一种荣誉。

　　凛月在真绪快要窒息的时候放开了他，双手顺势将他搂抱到床上，几近野蛮地扯下了他身上那件若有似无的衬衫。淫魔漂亮的身体就这样完全展现在凛月的眼前，蜜色柔滑的肌肤在这样的深夜也有着淡淡的光泽。

　　说实在话，衣更真绪不是一个合格的淫魔。作为贪图享乐的一族，每个淫魔都以自己能拥有一副漂亮的身体为荣，他们会不惜高价购买那些贵出天价的魔药以让自己的皮肤保持白皙水润。然而衣更真绪则算是个淫魔中的异类，他非但没有去注意这些，反而天天在太阳下奔波，裸露在外的手臂小腿因此而晒成了小麦色，手指尖也因为长期执笔而起了薄薄的茧子。这些都是被称作淫魔禁忌的东西他总是无一例外全部触犯。

　　而只有这躯干，这鲜少被灼热的光芒所触碰的地方，似乎还保留着他身为淫魔的最后象征。凛月着迷地用手指划过真绪的胸膛，在那已经凸起成粉色的肉粒上稍作停顿，便转而将视线移向了他平坦的小腹和腰部。许久没有触碰的小腹上已不知何时练出了漂亮的肌肉线条，既不显得太突兀夸张，又使整个人散发出一种男性特有的魅力。凛月着迷地俯下身去亲吻那白皙的皮肤，引得身下人一阵颤栗。

　　“求你了……”头顶传来那个人带着哭腔地声音，“给我，把你的全部给我吧。”

　　真绪抓紧了凛月如丝绸一般的黑色短发，放低了身段请求着。淫魔的发情期自然不是一个缠绵的吻就可以结束的，即使提供者是彼方最为强大的吸血鬼一族也不可以。只有当那人彻彻底底占有了淫魔的身体，用精液填满他们那个不知廉耻的后穴时，这才能使声势浩大的发情期暂时落下帷幕。

　　虽然真绪不是初次经历发情期，之前几次发情期也是依靠着各式各样的药物勉励撑过去了，但在这样强烈反弹的发情期控制之下，他已经完全失去了自主。虽然很满足那个人欣赏自己身躯的模样，但是他灵魂深处却告诉他这些远远不足够，他的身体需要更为强烈的冲击，而这样的快感只有身上的人才能带给自己。

　　将自己身体完全交给本能的真绪下意识地用双腿去摩擦着凛月的下身。在认识到还有一层薄薄的布料相隔之后，真绪皱了皱眉，开始狠命地摆动自己的腰部试图褪去那浑身最后的遮掩。

　　凛月看着他的动作，无奈地摇了摇头。在他看来这不过是真绪下意识的动作罢了，只不过此处的人是他，所以他才会敞开自己的身体让自己享用，若是此时在床上与他交叠的不是我，而是……

　　一想到会有其他人去占有自己的淫魔，凛月就感觉大脑快要爆炸一样。他只是轻轻瞟了一眼自己和真绪的衣物，那些可怜的布料便在顷刻间化作了一滩粉末。他的双眼涨得通红，也未来得及检查那私密处是否做好了接纳自己庞然大物的准备，只是扶着自己完全勃起的性器，一股脑地向那个幽闭小穴尽数推入。

　　在进入的一刹那他仿佛听到了真绪惊呼的一声，但那已经快要爆炸的大脑和心中无法纾解的苦闷却却也只是让他不管不顾地径自拉高真绪修长裸露的双腿，握住那纤细地脚踝将其举过头顶，便大开大合地抽插起来。

　　什么技巧，什么韵律，全部被他抛在了脑后。被某种强烈占有欲冲昏了头脑的凛月只是不停地摆动自己健硕的腰肢，肆无忌惮地在那人的甬道里开拓着属于自己的领土。索性由于淫魔的特性那里有了足够的分泌液润滑，倒不至于进入的太艰难，但那许久未被侵入终究还是太过生涩，凛月甚至能感觉到那些穴肉都在拼命地挤压自己的性器，夹得自己头皮一阵阵发麻。

　　“你慢一点……慢、不……再多一些……”真绪着实被这只许久未开荤的吸血鬼吓着了。那个未曾被使用过的地方此时被一个炽热的巨物塞得严严实实的，疼痛自然是有的，但更多的是身体被开拓的充实感以及那种自腰椎直窜上天灵盖的剧烈快感。作为一只淫魔，他第一次体会到了性爱的美妙之处。那种美妙的如同升天的感觉就像鸦片一样，来的越汹涌越觉得饥渴难耐。他不禁向凛月靠近了些，用身体主动去迎合那一次次鲁莽的冲撞，直至那处被碾压的泥泞不堪，带出淫靡的水声。“请给我更多吧！”

　　可是这声撕心裂肺的呼喊并没有让凛月有更深一步的动作。他反而放缓了身下的律动，也放下了真绪的双腿转而将其盘在自己腰间，有一下没一下地挺动着。

　　“你知道我是谁吗？”凛月平静地望着那个满目泪痕的人，那双漂亮的绿眸已经因为过度的哭泣而红肿着，却仍然以一种倔强的眼神望着自己，他在用那双眼睛向自己表达着生理上无法填补的欲望空洞，

　　即使知道得到自己想要答案的可能性微乎其微，凛月还是在固执地追求着那万分之一的可能性。

　　若是，他就这样想起自己的话——

　　“小……凛、小凛！”真绪哭的更凶了些。因为那人的停止而感到身体一阵空虚，他不自觉的回答了那个人的问题，那个沉寂已久的、本以为再也不会被提及的爱称就这样脱口而出。

　　“……”凛月从未想过能从现在的真绪口中听到这个名字。自那天起，那个人便开始用恶狠狠地眼神望着他，称呼他为“杀人魔”、“只知贪图享乐的小少爷”，若是好一些，则会称呼他的全名。

那个该死的符咒，掠夺去了他的一切希望。

　　然而此刻，或许是在强烈的快感的作用下，又或者是得到了足够魔力的补给，那个符咒竟然开始有了解封的趋势。

　　“呐，多叫叫我的名字吧……真~绪。”凛月俯下身，将自己的头埋在真绪脖颈处，对着他咬耳朵，然后未等真绪反应过来，就重新开始了新一轮的运动。这具对于他而言已经过于熟稔的身体使他每一次都精准地磨擦过最敏感的一点，惹得真绪不住的喘息着。

　　然后，就在真绪耽溺于肉欲的快感时，凛月张大了嘴巴，露出了那两颗尖锐的獠牙，对着颈后那个花纹就一个狠命一口。

　　真绪甚至连呼吸都忘记了。他只能感觉到那个人的牙齿深深刺穿自己的皮肤和血管，自己的血液就那样随着他的吸食而缓缓流失着。他本想呼痛，却在那如同疾风骤雨的顶弄中被生生撞碎成了细碎的呻吟。他闭了闭眼，一行清泪顺着眼角溢了出来。

　　“小、凛……小凛……”

　　他感觉到身体中有两种奇怪的力量正在拼命的撕扯着，他的内脏、骨骼、皮肤，甚至每一个细胞都在不停地做着顽强的抵抗，但无论归顺于哪一方势力都会引起无尽的疼痛。真绪无助地摇了摇头，所起的效果却是屈指可数。

　　他就在这样痛苦与快乐的挣扎之中达到了高潮，从未触碰过的性器吐出的白灼弄脏了自己和凛月的小腹。而与此同时，他也感觉到后穴被一股热流所填满，其中所蕴含的能量就透过那些黏膜传递到四肢百骸，推动了干枯的元神从新运转起来，将那股来自凛月的魔力与自己的混合在一起，进而迸发出一股全新的更为强大的力量。

　　感受到新的力量涌向自己的全身，真绪满足的叹了一口气，也不管凛月还在咬着他的脖颈，头往旁边一歪便彻底昏睡了过去。

　　感受到身下力量逐渐平息，凛月这才集中自己的注意力将那些通过血液循环而散布于真绪全身的精神力收回来，恋恋不舍地放开了真绪的皮肤，末了还顺势用舌头舔了舔那个被咬得稀烂的血印子，满意地看着那处伤口以惊人的速度愈合着。

　　他的下身还停留在真绪的体内，但他却有些贪恋这样的温度了。他仗着真绪已经陷入了深度睡眠状态，便用双手搂着真绪光裸的身躯，就着两人相连的姿势躺在了床上。虽然彼方之人不会感受风寒之邪，但凛月还是体贴地扯过了一床被子盖住两人赤裸的身体。

　　与符咒相搏耗去了凛月太多的精神力，他勉强睁着眼睛看了看真绪脖颈后面的那个花纹：与最开始相比颜色变得浅淡了些，模样似乎也缩小了些。

　　他将下巴埋在真绪的颈窝处，用力嗅着那空气中飘散的淡淡的柑橘香气，露出了一个不易觉察地笑容。

　　“真~绪，要记得我哦。”

　　他彻底陷入了沉睡之中。


End file.
